


You, Me, and the Post-Apocalypse

by TrustingMuses



Category: You Me and the Apocalypse
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrustingMuses/pseuds/TrustingMuses
Summary: When a family who's never met before finds itself trapped together, unable to ever leave their new home, how do they cope?  How long will they last, and what will kill them first? The apocalypse, or each other?





	You, Me, and the Post-Apocalypse

How had he gotten here? Though he knew the answer to that question, it kept repeating in his mind. Over and over. 

The world was ending. And he was one of the few survivors. 

Ariel watched the final report on the TV intently. Even as it fell to the ground with a sickening crash, his gaze didn't waver. He observed the last of the static as it faded to black. What would they do now? Here sat a twisted family, many of whom didn't even know each other. They were the remainder of humanity. The future of humanity. And that thought made him sick. 

"Jamie. Jamie!" 

The yell was enough to grab his attention, though it had taken a moment for him to realise who Dave was talking to. He eyed his supposed friend up and down for a moment. Dave looked sombre, something he was pretty sure was out of character for him. Though, he couldn't blame him for being in a 'bad mood' at a time like this. Soon, he let a worried expression settle on his face, as he was meant to. He was supposed to be the paranoid, uptight friend, after all.

"The world's ending." Ariel's words were meek, barely more than a murmur. They sounded almost hollow, as if he was too overwhelmed to even emote. It wasn't far from the truth. If there were a word for how he was feeling now, hollow would certainly fit. But whether that was from panic or from a genuine lack of caring, he didn't know. Dave placed a hand on his back, attempting to be comforting. He seized up almost instinctively but tried desperately to play it off.

"Yeah, well...At least the world's ending out there and not in here, yeah? We're all here, together! That's gotta count for something." 

"I suppose it does, yeah." He replied with a small, hoarse laugh, nodding. A laugh soon interrupted when he glanced over his shoulder and noticed Leanne. She was a determined one, it seemed, a gun pointed squarely at the back of his head as it had been since he'd arrived. Dave followed his gaze, inhaling sharply when he saw the predicament his friend was in. He leaned forward slightly, whispering into the other's ear.

"Who is that, anyway? What's she got against you?" 

"I don't know." Ariel didn't find it too difficult to lie. The words spilled out of him before he could give it a second thought. "I just hope that...Maybe she'll be able to move on from whatever grudge she has against me. We're going to be living together for a long time, after all." It annoyed him, really. Of all of the people to survive the apocalypse, fate decided to give it to the Nazi. All because his...Aunt? Had taken a shine to her. God, what insanity had led to such a twisted family unit?

That's when he saw Layla. Hawkwind? Sophie? Not even he knew anymore. But in that moment, he couldn't care less what her name was. She was holding her injured arm protectively, watching the chaos around her in a bittersweet silence. He had a feeling Dave was still talking, but he couldn't care less. He raised a hand to shut the other up, before rising to his feet. He approached his wife cautiously, only now realising how much pain he was in. The blood trickling down his face had fortunately dried, but he was acutely aware of it.

He was filthy. Covered in blood and debris. He knew it'd be best not to think about it, but part of his mind was begging for a shower. Some wipes, anything! The only thing that calmed his nerves was that beautiful half-smile that he could never forget. 

"So...This is it." She remarked, still taking in everything around her. He moved to wrap an arm delicately around her, holding her close.

"Well...Maybe there's a silver lining to all of this." Ariel suggested, earning a snicker in response. He huffed indignantly, quirking a brow.

"What?"

"Sorry, sorry...It's just...The world's ending. I thought you'd be losing your mind, but you're trying to make the best of it? I don't know what's going on with you, but I could get used to it."

He let out a nervous chuckle, scratching the back of his neck. 

"Must be the shock."


End file.
